


You lighten up my world

by waywardchilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardchilde/pseuds/waywardchilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt thingy. It's of meeting your soul mate and the world turns colored. Sorry for horribleness. Was gonna be a one shot but kinda was like fuck you lets be longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life in Color

**Author's Note:**

> *UPDATE* So I made a chapter 2 but it sat with me for a bit and I just tacked it on to the end of chap one cause it fit.

Dean was tired of his boring dull life. Growing up in Kansas, parents still alive, and oh, everything was still gray. Y'know the stupid curse on humanity, see gray until you meet you soul mate. Stupid as hell really. 

And just when Dean thought it couldn't get any worse. He had to go clothes shopping with Sam and Jess. It coincidentally meant he had to go off with Jess since 'Dean has no sense of fashion'. Honestly he couldn't see the point in 'matching color', everything was gray. All of it. "Oh Dean, this tie makes your eyes stand out." 

"Does it really matter, Jess, I can't see anything but gray, black, white." 

"Yes it does. What if you meet the right person today?" 

"Then I'll fucking regret it. Listen do you think I care if 'the colors match'. I can't fucking see colors. If they see me, it'll be more important than matching colors." 

"Awwww he's getting sentimental" Sam walked beside Dean looking at him through the mirror, "Brings out his eyes." 

"Fucking Sam." 

"Right?" 

Dean and Jess said at once. 

"Y'know if you said fucking ten times more it wouldn't help." 

"Well you're not the one seeing gray after your little brother boasts about colors and the love of his life." 

"I'll take you out tonight. Find someone. Maybe your soul mate." 

"Sure." 

Sam, Jess, and Dean walked through the store to the check out, bought the clothing they got, and left climbing into Deans Impala. Dean, Sam and Jess, got home and Dean had to get the groceries. Good thing the store is in walking distance, and they only need a few things for their mom to cook tonight. That means Dean could have a nice walk in the subtle grays of summer. Jess only let Dean leave after he got changed into his new clothes.(Fucking stupid) 

Dean finished his delightful shopping and was walking along the street, carrying a few bags in each hand when he got a phone call. Transferring the bags to one arm, he answered his phone. 

"Yeah Sam." 

'Dean did you get (list of stuff)'[A/N I don't want to make a list of shit so you can create it up in your mind.] 

"Of course you think I'm fu-" 

Dean wasn't paying attention to the other guy, neither was he. As Dean ran into him he dropped everything he was carrying. "Watch it douch-" 

Deans eyes met sparkling blue ones-wait he can see colors-Dean and the mysterious dude looked around, colors, beautiful blues and greens. The most important thing that Dean wanted to look at was this mysterious man. His black hair, pink lips, blue eyes.-Now he's glad he let Jess pick out his outfit. 

'Dean? Dean! You there!? You okay?!

"Yeah I-I-I'm gonna uh call you b-back Sam" 

Dean hung up the call with Sam and looked up at the dude with the same dumbstruck look. "Uh name-names Dean" 

"Castiel" 

"Well, Cas, either we're something special. Or.....I don't really know." 

All Cas did was swallow visibly, "You gonna say something, or just stare at me? Cause honestly: Last time I got look at like that, I got laid." 

"Sorry about the groceries"

{Really? That's all this guy could say was “Sorry about the groceries”. I mean he just met his soul mate for god sakes. Shouldn't it be more awkward smiles and stolen glances at each other?} 

At least that's what Dean thought until his phone rang showing Jess’ picture. “Uh, hold on one sec” Dean walked off near the front window of a beauty salon and thought he saw a little bit of sadness in Cas as he walked away to answer Jess’ call. “What? What's the matter now. I'm in the middle of something.” 

”Dean! Thank god you picked up. What happened? Sam told me he heard a crash then you hung up.”

“Yes, I'm fine though”, Dean glanced over at Cas trying to hide his smile from his voice(and ultimately failing miserably) “Actually I'm pretty awesome right now” 

”OH MY GOD. DON’T TELL ME YOU MET THEM”

“Yes I did. His names Castiel, and he's pretty fucking hot” Dean hung up the phone with Jess and started walking towards Cas. “Hey so…..” Dean met Cas’ eyes and couldn't speak. He's already seen his eyes, but this time Cas was beginning to cry. 

“Hey. Hey Cas, what's wrong buddy.” 

Cas looked at Dean through tears, “I-I'm just so happy we met, but you have a girlfriend and I don't want you to break up with her for me.” 

“First off Cas, that's my brothers fiancé. Secondly, I'd leave anybody for you, you're my soul mate.” 

Cas sniffled and started to giggle{he's giggling what the hell}, “Oh...... I'm sorry. It's just-“ Cas and Dean both broke down laughing with Cas leaning on Deans shoulder for support. 

“Uh. Sorry.” 

“No Cas it’s fine. I mean we both just figured out we’re soul mates out of the blue.” 

“No it's not that. I don't know how to say that I was getting hopeless in my search for you, Dean.” 

“Well I was getting pretty damn hopeless if I do say so myself.” 

“You just did say that yourself.” 

Dean looked at Cas confused. {Does this guy NOT get metaphors?} 

“So, uh Cas you want to swap numbers or something. I don't really want to lose contact.” 

“Oh yes, that would be a shame if we lost contact.” Cas pulled a pen out of his trench coat from....somewhere{of all things this guy could be wearing its a damn trench coat} wrote on Deans arm his number and under it it said ‘It was nice meeting you. Text me when you're not holding groceries in the middle of the side walk.’ Dean just had to snicker at that. 

{Barley knew him for five minutes and he's writing jokes on my arm.}


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm the worst fic updater ever. I was waiting for inspiration and it took my parents leaving for the night. Sorry again.

Sammy, Jess, I have arrived home." 

“Oh my god, Dean, tell me about him” 

“I due time, Jess, just help me with these damn groceries.” 

Jess grabbed half of the groceries Dean was carrying and started interrogating Dean about Cas when they were walking to the kithchen, “Whats his hair color? How tall is he? No, wait don’t tell me I want to be surprised. No, tell me now.” 

“Jess lay off Dean for a bit. He looks a little over whelmed.” 

Sam was true, as always, Dean kept looking at everything. Studying his skin color, the trees outside, even staring at Sam and Jess. “I-I gotta text someone” 

Dean locked himself in the bathroom and started hyperventilating{Ok calm down Winchester. Colors are amazing. Yeah I gotta text Cas.} 

Dean: Hey this is Dean 

Cas: Hello Dean 

Dean: This is ur right number then 

Cas: Yes this is Castiel. Are you carrying groceries? 

Dean: No I’m not thanks for wondering tho 

Cas: So where are you now? 

Dean: At my house or my moms house watev u wanna call it 

Cas: How is your family reacting? 

Dean: Rn I’m locked in the br if that’s anything 

Cas: I wish I could lock myself in the bathroom, as of now my sister Hannah is asking about you. 

Dean: Bout what 

Cas: How you look and such. 

Dean: Hah same jess kept asking my about your looks when I first got home 

Sam started knocking on the bathroom door, “Dean? You okay I know how…..weird it is when you first start seeing colors and things.” 

“Nah Sam, I’m fine, just texting Cas. I’ll come out in a bit” 

“Ooooookay?” 

Sam walked back into the kitchen where Jess just finished putting away groceries. “What’s he doing?” 

“Texting Cas” 

“Oh my gosh. He’s-How many times have they sent messages?” 

“In the two minutes…….A lot.” 

“We need to-“ 

Dean walked out of the bathroom grinning like an idiot at his phone, making Sam and Jess exchange bitch faces, “I’m surprised the world isn’t exploding from the sass between you two” 

“Shut up” 

“You know I’m right Sammy” 

“Well, I’m gonna go get in the shower, let you boys catch up and talk to each other.” 

“Very subtle Jess.” 

“Bite me” 

“Hey, that’s my line” 

Jess turned around and smirked at Dean, then ran up the steps to her and Sams room. “So Dean” 

“So Sam” 

“About Cas, do you wanna bring him to the road house” 

“Thought we were going to a club?” 

“That was before you met Cas” 

“Fine I’ll text and ask” 

Dean: Hey car you wanna come with me my brother and his fiancé to dinner tonight 

Dean:*cas 

Cas: Yes that would be nice. Get away from my family for the night. 

Dean: That bad 

Cas: Worse 

Dean chuckled as he sent the details of where and when they are going and plopped down on the couch with his phone in hand. “You’re like a teenager with that thing” 

“Shut up, Cas is coming by the way.” 

“We need his address” 

Dean sent out a text to Cas asking for his address and it sent as soon as Jess shut the door to her and Sams room. “Well that’s my cue to go get ready” 

Dean ran up the steps, passing Jess in a very beautiful sun dress, “Looking nice Jess.” 

“Stop fawning over me and go get ready” 

Dean flipped Jess off and she pretended to be hurt. 

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes going to his closet for clothes. {OK something nice.} Dean repeated something nice in her mind a lot until he picked out his clothes. Looked at himself in the mirror and did a double take. {Damn I look even better with colors} 

Dean walked down the stairs, prideful as hell when Jess and Sam looked him over. “When did you get changed?” 

“While you were checking yourself out in the mirror” 

“What can I say I look good in color” 

Sam and Jess snorted and started laughing at that. 

Cas: What time are you coming to pick me up? 

Dean: Whats happening now 

Cas: They are looking at baby pictures of me to show you 

Dean: Oh my god thats hilarious ill be there in about 8 mins k 

Cas: Okay see you then 

“Okay we should go so we can swing by and get Cas” 

Jess walked up to Dean to fix the back of his collar and asked, “What is his family finding pictures to humiliate him with?” 

“Yup” 

“So who’s car are we taking?” Sam asked as he walked out the front door and down the steps of their house. 

“I was thinking of you taking yours and me taking the impala” Dean said as he walked up to Sam. 

Jess walked up to Dean and bumped his hip with hers, “You gonna try and impress him with your car?” 

“You know it” Dean said at Jess and Sam, “I’ll meet up with you guys there, just get a table for four” 

“Maybe we’ll get a table for two and kick your ass to the curb” Sam yelled jokingly at Dean from the drivers side of his silver Mercedes. 

“I’m offended Sam. Really.” Dean said in mock hurt. 

“Okay you two stop. We gotta go. See you two later.” Jess climbed into the car with Sam. They both waved back to Dean when he waved. Dean got into the impala, getting his phone to text Cas to see that he has a missed call and a text from Mary and a text from Cas. 

Mary Winchester: Did I miss something? Sam and Jess called me non-stop while I was busy at work. And are you guys doing something tonight, your dad is going to be late tonight with work. 

Dean: Yeah were going out to the road house to go eat I kinda met my soul mate today 

Dean: Hey cas im on my way to come and pi- 

Mary Winchester calling

“Hello?” 

”Are you serious?”

“Hello to you too mom” 

”Hi, now are you serious?’

“Yeah I met him today while getting groceries for your house” 

”I’m going to the road house too, just let me swing by the house to get my stuff and change quick”

“Sam and Jess just left and I’m gonna go pick up Cas.” 

”Well wait for me when you get there…..Wait did you say it’s a guy?”

“Yes, problem?” 

”No but your father might.”

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Dean didn’t think of that. What if his dads disappointed. What if- 

”Dean I’m sure your dad will be accepting of you. He can’t do anything now.”

“Yeah, hey I gotta go and get Cas I’ll see you at the road house” 

”Bye, love you sweetie”

Dean hung up and sent a quick text to Sam telling him that their mom is going to be there too. 

Dean: Hey cas im just now leaving sorry my mom called me and shes gonna be at the roadhouse too 

Cas: That’s okay Dean. The more the merrier. Just….come quick. 

Dean chuckled as he put the car into drive, ready to go pick up Cas, and trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews will help a lot. And are nice as hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading horribleness. Review plaz.


End file.
